


True Romance

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius takes Remus on a romantic getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [seventeenth prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/90626.html#cutid1).

"Can't I see where we're going _yet_?" Remus asked, trying not to sound petulant. It really was unbelievably sweet of Sirius to whisk him off on a romantic getaway the week after the full moon, but Sirius had had his hands over Remus' eyes for the better part of fifteen minutes, and it was hard for even Remus to remain patient at this point.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. We're here, and I'm going to drop my hands now." No sooner said than Sirius had done it, and Remus found himself looking at small stone cottage, rather like Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts but looking much tidier, at least on the outside.

"A cozy cottage for two. I apologise for ever doubting your skills at romantic getaway planning, Pads."

"It's not just the cottage, Moony. Look around. Where are we?" Sirius was practically panting with excitement.

"Um." Remus really had no idea where they were, what with having had his eyes covered the whole way and all. "Well, there are moors..."

"Exactly! Heaths! Moors! The perfect romantic setting!"

Remus wasn't quite following. "Excuse me?"

"I have it on good literary authority that great romances are set on the moors. Or heaths. Same thing, really. Thought you'd know that, Moony, what with being the well-read one and all."

As the 'well-read one', Remus had actually read all of _Wuthering Heights_ and _The Return of the Native_, not merely skimmed the back covers. "Well, if you intend our romance to feature lots of brooding and tragic deaths, then, yes, I suppose moors are a nice choice." Sirius looked severely disappointed. When Sirius pouted, it was always hard to tell if he was actually unhappy or merely attempting to tug at someone's heartstrings, but Remus didn't want to take the chance. "It's lovely, Pads. The scenery is gorgeous, and very romantic. And it must've taken a lot of planning to find this cottage, isolated out here on the, uh, moors."

Sirius looked mollified, but Remus privately figured he was reserving the right to be the one doing the brooding. Sirius could brood like nobody's business; it was probably in the Black genes or something. "Yes, yes it did, but that's still not all, Moony! There is yet more romantic planning inside the cottage, so c'mon."

Once inside the cottage, Remus had to gasp. There was champagne chilling. There was a crackling fire. There were red roses _everywhere_. Bloody Hell, there was _fondue_. Remus hadn't even known Sirius knew what fondue _was_.

"D'you like it, Moony?"

"I...yes. Wow. There is a whole lot of romance packed into this room."

"Exactly. I wanted to go for maximum romance."

"So you just tried everything you could think of?"

"And some things _I_ didn't think of. The fondue was Lily's idea, f'rinstance. There's a chocolate one for later."

Mmmm. That sounded promising. Remus knew exactly what he wanted to cover in melty chocolate, and it wasn't just strawberries.

"Oh, and there's just one more thing. You'll have to close your eyes again, though." Remus complied. All the better to, ahem, plan out his fondue strategy. He heard a softly muttered incantation and then what sounded like a 'fwump'. He wondered what could be romantic about a 'fwump'.

"Open 'em, again, Moony of mine, and look out the window."

There was snow. Several feet of it, to judge by how much of the window it covered. Ah. That explained the 'fwump'. Sirius really was going above and beyond to provide a romantic atmosphere. Thank Merlin the cottage was so isolated, no one would be asking where all the snow had come from.

"Well? Now we're snowed in! Isn't it romantic? Forced to snuggle together for warmth and seek suitable entertainment indoors."

"Oh? And what sort of 'suitable entertainment' did you have in mind?"

That evening, as they cuddled together on the sheepskin rug in front of the fire (when Sirius had conjured it, Remus had jokingly asked' Not bearskin?', to which Sirius had replied that sheepskin was more romantic), Remus spoke. "Pads?"

"Mmm hmm?" Sirius murmured sleepily.

"All this was really wonderful, really. But you know you don't have to drag out every cliché in the book to make things romantic, right? Just being with you is enough romance for me."


End file.
